MonsterVerse
For detailed information about this series, visit the Gojipedia. Summary The MonsterVerse, popularly referred to as the Godzilla-Kong Cinematic Universe (MV), is an American media franchise and shared fictional universe that is centered on a series of monster films featuring Godzilla and King Kong, distributed by Warner Bros. and produced by Legendary Entertainment in partnership with Toho (for the Godzilla films). The first installment was Godzilla (2014), a reboot of the Godzilla franchise, which was followed by Kong: Skull Island (2017), a reboot of the King Kong franchise. Canon Movies GZA_1SHT_MAIN_ONLINE_INTL.jpg|'Godzilla' Apocalypse_now2.jpg|'Kong: Skull Island' File:G2132.jpg|'Godzilla: King of the Monsters' Comics 81m2CaGqhqL.jpg|'Godzilla: Awakening' 91ev%2BoJyXVL.jpg|'Skull Island: Birth of Kong' File:Artadams.jpg|'Godzilla: Aftershock' |-|Power of the Verse= Despite only having three films, The MonsterVerse is a decently strong verse. With powerful Titans displaying amazing feats making strongest characters between Tier 8 and 6 |-|Attack Potency= Humans have a standard Athlete level physically, and Street to Building level with weapons. Some humans who can control the Titans have a solid Tier 6 for using them as weapons. Titans (formerly known as M.U.T.O.s) are ancient species that ruled the Earth before the Permian Extintion event. Every species of Titan has different denominations and a respective threat analysis level. Godzilla 2014 (and the respective comics) introduced Godzilla, the MUTOs, and Shinomura (who currently at least Small Country Level, as the former is capable of tank The Permian Extinction asteroid explosion without injuries. Both MUTOs and Shinomura are strong enough to battle Godzilla. Kong: Skull Island (and the respective comics) introduced a number of lower level Titans that range from Street level to at least Building level. However, since the Verse is still fairly recent, it is likely that it will end up significantly growing in power across the following years. Upcoming comics and films such as Godzilla: King of The Monsters, and Godzilla vs. Kong will introduce plenty of other Titans, including classics such as Mothra, Rodan, and King Ghidorah. This will potentially boost the Verse's Tier to higher levels. |-|Speed= Ranges from Superhuman to Supersonic+ movement speed, with Supersonic reactions and combat speed. |-|Hax= While all Titans are physical powerhouses, there are also several broken abilities including Precognition, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Ranges from Low to Low-High), Longevity, Large Size (Ranges from Type 0 to 2), Immortality (Type 1), Radiation Manipulation, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, Absorption, Flight, Duplication, Transformation, Electricity Manipulation, Camouflage, Berserk Mode, Stealth Mastery, Superhuman Speed and Limited Plant Manipulation. |-|Technology= This verse is quite a bit more advanced than the Real World. With weapons like the Oxygen Destroyer capable of isolating oxygen molecules and splitting them. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters: *GojiBoyForever *DMB 1 *ThePerpetual *ConsumingFire *Gallavant *Byakushiki Setsura *Gerdkinerf *HYPERGODZILLA *YogTheKey *Kiryu-MG3 *SaiyanSage *Apex Predator X *Mctroid *Eva132 *ZeedMillenniummon89 *FanofRPGs *QuagsireTheLegend *God-King Superman77 *HeadlessKramerGeoff777 *Sans2345 *Anttron224 *Christian Higdon Opponents: Neutral: Characters Humans: File:Ford_Brody.jpg|'Ford Brody'|link=Ford Brody File:John-C-Reilly-in-Kong-Skull-Island.jpg|'Hank Marlow'|link=Hank Marlow File:KongSkullIslandProductionImage7.jpg|'James Conrad'|link=James Conrad Titans: Godzilla Series: Godzilla (Legendary).png|'Godzilla (Legendary)'|link=Godzilla (Legendary) PicsArt_06-05-12.43.38.jpg|'Mothra'|link=Mothra (MonsterVerse) File:Dagon(MV).png|'Dagon'|link=Dagon (MonsterVerse) File:MP_face.png|'MUTO Prime'|link=MUTO Prime Female MUTO-0.jpg|'Female MUTO'|link=Female MUTO Male MUTO-0.jpg|'Male MUTO'|link=Male MUTO File:Shino.jpg|'Shinomura'|link=Shinomura Godzilla_King_of_the_Monsters_-_Ghidorah_poster_-_Clear_keyart.jpg|'King Ghidorah'|link=King Ghidorah (Legendary) File:Rodan_legendary.jpg|'Rodan'|link=Rodan (MonsterVerse) File:MethuselahprofileMV.jpg|'Methuselah'|link=Methuselah (MonsterVerse) File:1280px-GKOTM_-_Behemoth_HQ.jpg|'Behemoth'|link=Behemoth (MonsterVerse) File:Scylla_MV2.jpg|'Scylla'|link=Scylla (MonsterVerse) Kong Series: File:Kongk2.jpg|'Kong (Legendary)'|link=Kong (Legendary) File:Kongs_mom.jpg|'Kong's Mother'|link=Kong's Mother File:428px-Papa_Kong.png|'Kong's Father'|link=Kong's Father File:Ramarak.jpg|'Skull-Crawler'|link=Skullcrawler (Legendary) File:Skele-Buffalo.jpg|'Sker Buffalo'|link= Sker Buffalo File:MIRE_SQUID.jpg|'Mire Squid'|link= Mire Squid File:%27rofileleafwing.jpg|'Leafwing'|link= Leafwing File:Psychovulture2.2.jpg|'Psychovulture'|link= Psychovulture File:KSI_01253.jpg|'Mother Longlegs'|link= Mother Longlegs File:Profile.jpg|'Death Jackal'|link= Death Jackal File:Swamp_Locust.JPG|'Swamp Locust'|link= Swamp Locust File:Spore_M.png|'Spore Mantis'|link= Spore Mantis File:Vinestrangler2.png|'Vinestrangler'|link= Vinestrangler File:Prehistoric_Deer_(MonsterVerse).jpg|'Prehistoric Deer'|link= Prehistoric Deer (MonsterVerse) File:Magma_Turtle.jpg|'Magma Turtle'|link= Magma Turtle File:1zzsw2fyQsS7XQPp7BhMow.png|'Sirenjaw'|link= Sirenjaw File:Kong-skull-island-villain-pitch-by-cryptcrawler-on-deviantart.jpg|'Giant Snake'|link= Giant Snake (MonsterVerse) File:MonsterVerseCarnivorousPlant.jpg|'Carnivorous Plant'|link=Carnivorous Plant (MonsterVerse) Category:Comicbooks Category:Verses Category:Warner Bros. Category:Movies Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Games Category:Book Verses Category:MonsterVerse